Best Friends For Never?
by I'm Vertically-Challenged
Summary: <html><head></head>"Will you love me forever?" "Yes" "Me too!" Bella & Edward have been best friends since they were 5. Promises to love forever they make it through. Although, now in high school, Edward's not the same when Junior year starts. AH/Canon/slightly OOC femslash</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I just as much as I'm a unicorn, I don't own Twilight. (P.S. - I'm not a unicorn. I wish I had one, though.)**

Best Friends For Never

"Will you love me forever?" "Yes" "Me too!" Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were 5. Promises to love forever, they make it through. Although, now in high school, Edward's not the same when Junior year starts. AH/Canon/slightly ooc

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I've been best friends with Edward Cullen since I met him at age 5. We do everything together – birthdays, plays, dances, games, etc. You name it, we've most likely have done it together. But ever since Junior year started, Edward's been a bit aloof. Although I haven't seemed to bring up the topic of what's bothering him, I really am quite worried. He spaces out, avoids me when I call him sometimes, and isn't willing to really talk or pass notes in class anymore like we used to. The only thing that actually still binds our friendship is the fact that he still spends lunch with me and chats briefly. I'm not one to pry or be overbearing, but usually, he's very open and light about his life with me. I reciprocate the same to him as well. I can still remember when we made that small pact when we were 6.

**BPOV (11 years ago)**

"_Edward, are you my best friend?" she asked._

"_Why shouldn't I be, Belly?" he replied._

"_I don't know. I've never had a best friend before," she stated. It was a fact._

"_Well, I think you're my best friend, and you think I'm your best friend, right?" he asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_So we're best friends, then?" he asked._

"_Yes." she said. Then she thought of a plan. "Edward, will you love me forever?" she asked._

_There was a long pause. She was getting anxious. But finally, he answered, "Yes."_

"_Me too!" she exuberantly replied. She would promise, pinky swear, cross her heart and hope to die, that she would keep that promise forever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **how many of you guys liked it? I don't think I'll be finishing TYWG anytime soon. I think this may have more potential. Also working on another story. I'll upload it sooner or later. If I can get 2 reviews, I'll go on to chapter 2. Need some tips in those reviews, please! That's why I ask for them.


	2. All The Small Things

**You're all probably like, "br0, da fuq wuz dat all about? Making me wait so long?" Yeeaaa. I have major exams coming up, and with all these crap-loads of work and review, I haven't found decent enough time to write. So, here's chapter one (finally!)**

**All The Small Things**

_All the, small things,_

_truth care, truth brings,_

_I'll take, one life,_

_your ride, best trip..._

_All The Small Things – Blink-182_

"WAAKE UP BELLA!" some chirpy voice bellowed. Name of that chirpy voice - Alice Brandon, best friend, life companion, my personal Dr. Phil, and Edward's cousin.

Of course, I love Alice... sometimes. Especially in the morning, because I do _not _enjoy waking up at any time before 10 AM. She's just really ecstastic, eccentric, and all around happy and hyper. _Woah_, that was a lot of alliteration, and assonance, too. Yep, Ali is one big bowl of happy purple pills, and that's why you gotta love her.

"It's the first fucking day of school, Belly-boo. WAKE UP!" she screeched. Oh, and did I mention that she's pretty vulgar-mouthed, too? Yep.

"Ow... Ali baby, can you get off of me please? How am I supposed to get out of bed with you on top of me, screeching in my ear like there's no tomorrow?" I mumbled through my pillow.

"Oops," she giggled. "Sorry, Bell. Can I pick your outfit out?" she asked.

"Alice, is there something exciting going on that I should know about, seeing as your asking to pick out my wardrobe on a normal day?" I asked.

"Something exciting? Bitch, it's the first day of school! Of course, something exciting's bound to happen!" she screeched. Ow, too early, Ali.

"And how is that something exciting? I don't get it."

"It's exciting because there are people we haven't seen all summer, and I want to see who's changed, who's still as shallow as a kiddie pool, and who's still cool. And first impression is always the time to impress after a two-month hiatus from these people," she responded.

"You _know _I couldn't give any less of a fuck about these people with shallow kiddie pool personalities, Ali. What difference does it make if I dress up or not?" I reasoned.

"Because I'm bored, and _I _still care about what you wear. You're gorgeous, Bell, you need to accentuate that beauty with a bit better style. Like, attempt to wear a skirt or cute shorts when it's sunnier than this shithole of rain." she answered back. Who gets bored at 6 AM? Alice does. I swear to god that girl wakes up at the crack of dawn because she's so hyper.

"We'll see," I replied minutely.

Alice turned back to my closet, and threw some clothes over on my bed. After she was done, she picked up the pile, shoved it into me, and pushed me over to my bathroom down the hall. I shut the door, and turned the shower on.

"Be ready in half an hour!" she called through the door.

Picking up one of the garments, - a dark grey hollister tank top - I inspected its level of appropriate-osity before putting it on. It was given the okay by me. Next, was a light grey cable knit cardigan with brown buttons, which I put on, as well. The last was a pair of dark wash skinny jean levi's, which I had to jump around to get it on all the way. Walking to my room, Alice already had a small set of makeup put out, which I started to dread about.

"Sit," she instructed me. "I'm only giving you mascara, some face powder, and tinted lip balm, so hush - it's not the end of the world." she reprimanded. I just sighed, relieved that I wasn't going through torture. Alice handed me a pair of tan t-strap braided sandals, and my grey tie-dye over-the-shoulder bag with tan leather straps. My hair was left in its natural waves and side part, and I felt comfortable.

Happy that Ali knew me well, and how I liked to dress, we walked down the stairs and to the kitchen arm in arm for some quick breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>I know these shits are fucking short, I know. But I wanted to end here for a reason. And I didn't have time before I have to get some sleep - I wake up at the ass-crack of dawn, too, ya know. As you can see, I have a foul mouth, like Alice. I know this took FOREVER, but it's here. I WILL update with another chapter tomorrow, as I owe you people who actually read my crap. I love you all. There, I said, those 3 words everyone either dreads or adores. <em>"LET'S. GET. NAKED." <em>**

**_Leave the sexiest review you can think of ;)_**


	3. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

_Growing up, it won't bring us down._

_Were in this together,_

_Yeah, we'll make it somehow,_

_Nothings gonna stop us now..._

_Growing up wont bring us down_

Growing Up - The Maine

As soon as Alice parked her Yellow Porsche next to my dumpy truck, we both got out and walked over to our usual waiting spot outside in the mornings. It was around the corner of the school, the side of the school facing the woods. The whole gang knew this spot, and we all usually meet up here in the mornings.

Five minutes later, Jasper and Rosalie show up together. Jazz and Rose are brother and sister, but Rose is a year older than Me, Alice, and Jazz. Emmett soons shows and leans in to give Rose a chaste kiss. Emmett and Rose, and Jazz and Alice are together.

Me and Edward are the two that got clumped together in our awkward puberty stage, at the tender age of 14, when they all got together. At first, it was disturbing, because Rose and Emmett would make-out for minutes straight, and it would just be awkward and quiet. Ali and Jazz had their own little bubble that it felt wrong to even look, because it made you have that feeling that you were intruding on their conversation.

_*** flashback ***_

"_Hey Bella, friends forever, right?" Edward asked me. We were in the skating park, with Jazzy and Emmy sitting down watching them do flips and tricks, while Rose and Ali were getting ice cream from the truck. _

"_Sure, Edward, why not? I mean, we've always had that pact since we were 5, remember?" I replied._

"_I know, but that was when we were 5, we're 14, now Bell. We need to do some growing up, but promise me you'll always be my best friend through it all?" he asked._

_"We were 6, you should know that. I promise. Promise me we'll always talk each day, no matter what?" I asked. Edward kept silent for a while, but before we left, he spoke._

"_Yes, Bell, I promise. No matter what." he mumbled quickly and ran to his mom's car while I stood there watching, wondering what the heck he was talking about, until it clicked and I remembered again. _

The promises.

_*** flashback ***_

Speaking of Edward, ten minutes go by, and he still isn't at school yet. I start to get worried, until Ali speaks up and says that she sees him pulling into his usual parking space. I let out a relieved sigh, happy that there isn't anything wrong.

Edward walks over, and halfway through his walk, Tanya Denali, ugh, hangs herself all over him. Usually, he'd push her off lightly, glare, and tell her not to invade his personal space, but now, he just stops and lets her hang on him. I felt a twinge of hurt stab my chest minutely. What shocked everyone was that they started making out. I mean, full out tounging, smack dab in the middle of the parking lot. Poor Eric Yorkie passing by gets an eyeful and I see him try to walk faster past them across the lot. It's just disgusting.

"Eugh, doesn't she have VD?" Em asked. I just cracked up. That was new, although not for Emmett, but about Denali.

"Em, honey, that's a rumour. Everyone knows that she has Herpes, it's like literally _right. There._ Everytime I see her," Rose responded trying to pinpoint where exactly the herpes are on Denali's face. Me and Alice start crying, oh lord, was that funny.

"Guys, I think we should leave them here. I mean, I think ten fucking minutes have already passed, and they still haven't moved. This is disgusting. Edward is disgusting, can we just leave him?" Alice suggests. I nod and walk to the school entrance with Alice. Em and Rose trail behind, still trying to sneak peeks at those snog hogs over in the lot.

***~sparkle-spasm-sparkle~***

I haven't talked to Edward yet. And I'm kind of hurt that he hasn't tried speaking to me, yet either. Tanya's been trailing him all morning, and I'm starting to dread the lunch hour. That girl and her skank-clan have some creepy little fan-club for Edward, and it's just crazy. I heard some rumour that Ashley, one of the skankettes, has a picture of him with her faces taped next to his in her locker. Another skankette, has a lock of his hair in her locket. I feel like they're going to make a male blow-up doll of him and all masturbate with it, because they're always moaning his name in the girls bathroom stalls. I don't think they realize that every girl in the school can hear them when they use the bathroom. It's disgusting.

The lunch bell rings, and I slowly make my way over the my locker to shove my shit into it, and stroll over to Ali's to walk with her to lunch. As soon as we sit down with our trays, me next to Ali, Ali next to Jazz, and Em and Rose next to each other, we all give each other knowing looks as to our new plan.

Rose speaks first. "I don't like her. We need to dispose of this bitch. Any ideas?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me, Rosie, pick me!" Em bellows while raising him hand and fidgeting around like a 5 year old.

"Yes, Jasper?" Emmett frowns and quiets down as Jasper starts to speak.

"I propose that we all should..." and the rest of the plan is made before the end of lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a short review predicting what the plan will be. ;)<strong>


	4. Misery Business

**Misery Business**

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth..._

_...Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_...God does it feel so good..._

Misery Business by Paramore

_Ugh, why did I get into this? _

After lunch, I walked into biology, and although I looked like I was paying attention, I really wasn't.

_Sucks for the teacher, being mislead into thinking I was pondering his _wonderous _teachings. _

It's great that this class is really simple for me, since my mom forced me into summer tutoring classes before the start of 9th grade. Now I can go ahead and work on how this plan is actually supposed to work.

The plan was basically for me to start "dating" Kate Denali exclusively, who happens to be Tanya's cousin. Jazz and Em said that it would torture Edward and peeve Tanya because guys like Girl-on-Girl action. Now, Kate is bisexual, and she's willing to go ahead with the plan, but she has a crush on Garret O'Reilly, varsity track runner of our school. Her reward out of the deal is for us to help her get a date with him, and in exchange that she exclusively "dates" me.

Now, Kate can't stand her cousin's behavior, and neither can Irina Denali, Tanya's sister. They don't get how Tanya could unabashedly cling to other guys and whore around with the whole school's male population. They don't like her attitude one bit, either. Tanya's a bit of a bratty skank.

So now that we've recruited both of her closest family members, we have the ultimate "Anti-Skankinator Service." Don't ask why we chose that name, Emmett created it, and he kept playing along the fact that the acronym for our plan spells "A.S.S."

_Which is why we shouldn't have let him name the plan in the first place._

The whole point of the plan is to get Tanya mad, Edward jealous and to shock everybody. Now, I'm okay with kissing girls because I know that I'm not into them like that, and I have no problem kissing a girl. I'm definitely deemed as "straight" to basically everyone who knows me. The shock is just an added bonus which will be helpful to stagger everyone.

Alice has called all members to attend our A.S.S. meeting after school at her house, while Edward is out with Tanya doing something tonight, that I don't want to know the gory details of. Hopefully, we can get through the rest of the day in peace.

Now let's just hope this plan is pretty much fullproof.

***~sparkle-spasm-sparkle~***

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, solemnly swear by the holy chocolate gods to become a full out vagitarian for the remainder of Anti-Skankinator Services until your duties have been fulfilled?"

I internally rolled my eyes at Alice's seriousness over this subject, but played along anyways.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, do solemnly swear by the holy chocolate gods to become a full out vagitarian for the remaind of the Anti-Skankinator Services until my duties have been fulfilled," I replied monotonously as I put my right hand on the box of godiva chocolates that Alice used as our metaphorical bible.

Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were fighting to keep a straight face during this initiation meeting. After I finished reciting my part, they all busted out laughing.

"Bella's an official vagitarian now!" Emmett guffawed loudly in his booming bass. That made Jazz and Rose bust out laughing again. Alice was sitting there next to me getting pissed.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, shut the fuck up and be serious now!" Alice shrieked. But he wouldn't shut up. So Alice whispered something in his ear that practically frightened him. I don't want to know what it was. Emmett's face sort of paled to ghostly white after that and he zipped it, locked it, and put it in his pocket.

"Now, going on. Does everyone get the drill now? We need to make sure to keep this plan a fucking secret, and I don't want anyone screwing this up. We've already worked too hard on this already, and we haven't even gotten that far yet. Remember what to do tommorrow, and remember your places, because phase 1 of A.S.S. Starts at school, 8AM sharp, bitches."

***~sparkle-spasm-sparkle~***

The next morning, I woke up to incessant knocking again and being very annoyed gave the door the finger, although the person behind it couldn't see through the door to acknowledge said gesture.

"Belly, I know you're up!" the crazy imp crooned through the door. I know that voice, and it's not as sweet as it sounds. I groaned at it in response. "Now get the fuck out of bed, or I'm gonna knock this door down. You won't like it when your favorite person is mad, would you, Bella?" she mocked in a baby voice. Now, I was scared.

_My best friend is a fucking crazy bitch – but I'm probably crazy too, for being her biffle._

After hearing that voice, I decided the option of opening the door now rather than later was the better choice. So after doing that, I peed and showered, and came back to the shrimp perched on my bed with an outfit laid out next to her. This time, it was a bit _(and by a bit, I actually mean a fucking ton in my opinion!)_ too much than what I wanted to wear. So stupid me decided to argue with the imp over why I won't wear what she has chosen for today. Me being me, although stubborn, I lost said argument and was physically forced against my own will to do so.

Well, maybe I wasn't. But it sure felt like it.

All I had to do was chant in my head _'It's for the plan. It's for the plan.'_

I drove to school with Alice, and that's when I strutted up to Kate, tangled my hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, and kissed her full on the lips.

_Eat your heart out, Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: **

**How ju be likin' dat?**

**lol. my weirdo speak. **

**anyways, i'm so fucking sorry for the long~ wait!**

**omg don't kill me, i'll give you free brownies for a lifetime!**

**okay, so i've been busy, and i've been spending my time reading fanfics too much, more than i've been trying to write. and that's probably sucking some major donkey ass for you guys who actually like this story right now. so although i've had writer's block (it's like all the fucking time now!), majority of that time i've made you wait is because of my procrastination and out right laziness. i'm not a dedicated writer. ;~; it's fucking sad, i know. but i think it write a bit more when i actually have the brain juices flowing.**

**and for making you wait, i am truly sorry.**

**s-o-r-r-y.**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make llamas happy.<em>

_If I were you, I'd make a llama happy._


	5. The Way We Talk

**You guise. You're all incredible. Anyways, getting back to the story, I hope you like what they've come up with, although you'll get the whole plan as the story goes on. This is only part of the plan that they're going to take action in.**

**The Way We Talk**

_She's fresh she'll be to death of you,_

_Seduction leads to destruction_

_She's fresh to death,_

_She'll be the death of me,_

_She's fresh, but not too clean..._

_When she speaks it makes me grind my teeth..._

_...You're as fake as the moans you make,_

_You're as weak as the hearts you break..._

The Way We Talk – The Maine

As I was kissing Kate, I heard surprised murmurs and whispers. I heard gasps of shock, and I heard someone wolf whistle, which I'm guessing that was my group of friends. I honestly didn't give a fuck as long as Edward and Tanya found out about this.

Now, hearing Tanya screech, "Eddie, Eddie! Are you listening to me? OMG, like, what the fack are you even like looking at?!" was the goldmine.

She actually used to live in Canada for a while, so she pronounced some words differently, and her valley wannabe accent made her words sound even weirder.

When the harpy actually saw what poor Eddie-boy was looking at, she screeched with disgust.

"Ew, like Bella Swan and my cousin are like, kissing! OMG, Katie, get away from that slut!"

Edward was still silent. Me and Kate stopped kissing: 1) Because we needed air. 2) Because the bitch was annoying us, and 3) I really wanted to see Edward's face.

Edward just looked like a fucking fish out of water. It was too funny. Especially with the fact that he was just standing there dazed, while Tanya was flailing around him and waving her talons in his face while screeching like a banshee. _Did he just? Nooo, he didn't. He fucking shifted his dick right there, HA!_

You're still probably wondering why he's still staring at me right now, am I correct? Well, let's just say that since I agreed to the outrageous outfit my dear Ali-cat picked out for me, it's something that a guy would like. I was wearing black, super-tight jeans that looked like incredible but were close to chaffing my thighs, some red top similar to a corset, and a cropped black leather biker jacket. I was also wearing my scuffed up black converse (the only good thing about this outfit). Thankfully, she didn't fuss too much over the makeup so I have natural smokey eyes and "sultry red" lipstick. What? That's what it said on the tube!

"Do you think she's done, yet?" Kate whispered to me.

"Nope, but in about 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,-" I was cut off by Tanya's ending screech-sigh.

And finally, Edward spoke. "What? Bella, what the fuck? I thought you were straight; you've been lying to me?"

"You have no right to ask me that question anymore, neither do you have the right to tell me what I've done _'wrong'_," I adding air-quotes. "You haven't been my best friend lately, so that authority has been taken away from you. Come back when you're gonna be my best friend again. Other than that, leave me alone, _Eddie._"

I'm glad I got that off my chest. Turning to Tanya and Kate, "Kate, let's go. We don't need to deal with your gonorrhea-infested cousin at the moment. I've had enough nastiness in my life at the moment, I don't need anymore." Kate just nodded and walked away with me as Tanya fumed.

***~sparkle-spasm-sparkle~***

By second period, word had spread that me and Kate were going out, and people were talking about our kiss. By the time lunch came around, before we went into the lunch room, I asked Kate to meet me at my locker so we could walk in together holding hands as part of the plan. As we walked into the lunchroom, it seemed to get quieter and people started to unabashedly gape at us as we went to our table where Ali, Em, Jazz, and Rose were sitting. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"I have chocolate, don't worry," Kate whispered to me. Yeah, chocolate. Thank those higher based gods or deities for chocolate. It's solves _everything._ Please, note my sarcasm. I just am not in the mood for anything. That's saying something, because I _love_ chocolate.

"Kate, I don't think that's gonna solve my life problems, honey," I responded tiredly. She frowned and continued walking to the table.

When we got there, Em waggled his brows, "Les-be-honest, Bella, we all knew it!" he sang, poking fun at their 'inside joke'.

"Of course, Em, I mean, Edward thought I was lying this whole time! W-O-W. How dense can you be? 'Bella, you've been lying to me?!'" I mimicked Edward.

"I'd say _you're_ pretty dense, considering the fact that you neglected to notice I'm right behind you, Bella," Edward whispered, making me jump.

Emmett just guffawed at my easily spooked self, "HA! You shoulda seen your face!"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmy-poo," I sweetly threatened. Turning around, sweetly I asked , "What would you like, Almighty-King-Eddie?"

"Nothing, lesbo. Just stop talkin' shit, okay? I get that you're jealous I got the better-looking relative, but don't be that obtuse as to think I really cared," he sniped.

"Ouch... that really hurt me, Eddie. Right. In. The. Childhood. Best friends for never, whadaya say?" I stuck my hand out for a shake. He just stared at me coldly, swiftly turned around and stalked out of the cafeteria, with Tanya flailing arms at his heels screeching, "Eddie! Don't leave! It's okay if she's a skank! I'll make it better!"

"What a dick," Kate finally said. I just fucking lost it, laughing harder than I did that entire week. Everyone just busted out laughing along with me.

Wiping the tears, I replied, "Of course he is, ever since he started dating your slore of a cousin, he's been nothing but one. It's like he's almost literally a walking penis, it's annoying."

"That's ok B, we'll get him back, for saying that shit, don't you worry, honey," soothed Alice.

"_I just want my best friend back..._" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the hoe for not publishing shit for a while.<strong>

**again, i'm sorry.**

**but i'm not?**

**i want to stay dedicated, but at the same time, i can't take the commitment right now.**

**or ever.**

**because i'm so irresponsible when it comes to things i don't have limits on.**

**im a person who needs rules otherwise i go cray.**

**anyways i hoped you liked this chapter, it's longer than the others, yay!**

**happy readings**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_i like pie_

_review for pies_


End file.
